Phines and Ferb: Doof of Ages
Phineas and Ferb: Doof of Ages is a movie that was released on June 4, 2013. It will be relaesed on DVD in November 12, 2013. It was aired at 7:30 PM as part of Time Travel Marathon in July 30, 2013. Plot When Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to use the Deja Vu-inator on Agent P, he gets zapped though his past. Soon enough, he learns that he's time traveling. He then has to get help from the past Agent P and (for that she followed him during a time jump) Lyla to help him get back to his period. Summary Act I The movie starts with a jingle of Doofenshmirtz's lair plays. After that, Doofenshmirtz explains to Norm his Deja Vu-inator. At that time, Agent P arrives. He waits for somthing to trap him but Doofenshmirtz says that he'll use his Deja Vu-inator to get rid of him. But Agent P uses a mirror to relect the shot right at him. Doofenshmirtz ends up in a time paradox. Next thing Doof knows, he's in his building with Agent P with the roof up. Doofenshmirtz sees a two ton tin foil ball heading towards them (Rollercoaster) Agent P uses his grabling hook on the helecopter and ties the other end to the magnet. He then jumps on it and flies off. Doofenshmirtz thought that already happened at the beginning of summer. Doofenshimirtz then time jumps and now he's in his blimp with the Deflate-inator (The Fast and the Phineas) But when he hears Candace's scream, he thinks that the people are in fear again. A mouse jumps into his pants and he screams. At that time, he time jumps again. He ends up at a bever lake (Are You My Mummy?) with Perry trapped in a bubble. Doofensmirtz then sings, What's This? once knowing what's happening. Agent P gets clueless. Doofenshmirtz time jumps again leaving Agent P speachless. He now ends up in a submarine inside Pinky (Jouney to the Centre of Candace) He then wonders where he is and then sees that he is inside a dog and plans to pee all over the Tri State Area. Then he remebers that he doesn't do it because it's pointless. Doofenshmirtz gets a call from Perry the Platypus. But before the call, there's another time jump. Now he's in a abandoned self storage with Agent P frozen in a block of ice. He is standing behind the Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-inator thingy (Bowl-R-Ama Drama) He gets a feeling that the penguins are going to freeze the fair. But before he get's a responce, another time jump happens. He is now on a giant robotic spider with Agent P. The two battle on top of it (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted) Soon, Doofenshmirtz notices a time hole in the sky and gives a notice to Agent P. He then sings Intertimemetal Travel. But before Agent P responds, a time jump happens. Act II Act III Act IV Songs *Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated (Full Song) *What's This? *Intertimemental Travel *Rock and Roll Doof *My Name is Doof (Full Song) *Second Dimention Me *Ultimate Evil-Inator (Theme Song) *There's a Platypus Chasing Me *Doofe Diem (Closing Song) *Time Traving Doof (Main Theme) Triva *This is the sixth Perry/Doofenshmirtz Action Movie. The first one was My Secret Agent (movie), second being My Secret Agent 2, third being My Secret Agent 3, fourth being My Secret Agent 4, and the fifth is My Secret Agent 5. However this is the first one where it's not a Phineas and Ferb/Mega Man crossover. The seventh will be My Secret Agent 6. *This is a rip off to Mega Man Issue #20: Rock of Ages. Both in which have a similer plot. Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Films Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Movie Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Movies